Items
Cards Flawless card: has the ability to fix defects of the body such as the vampires weakness to poison(sorry forgot what the poison was called) and broken life wheels. advanced cards: the card is able to be used to upgrade monsters or even special abilities(shown in the purple crow training camp arc) allowing monster to undergo up to 4 mutations. life storage cards: gives the user additional life wheels per card used, but only allows the additional wheels to act as reserve energy and not give any other abilities of the life wheels. Treasure card: will lead the user to the closest piece of treasure which includes minerals burial grounds virtual caves and more it last only one month. Provisional transformation: will allow the user to transform into one owned monster for 24 hours and gain their abilities and power level. Double card: for one hour after the is activated the rewards for killing monsters is doubled. Healing card: able to heal the target of the card to full recovery even if they are on the brink of death. Small destruction card: has the ability to destroy all living beings below transcends instantly. Epiphany card: gives the user the chance to get a epiphany. Skill combination card: can combine skills with a chance to upgrade it to a higher level. Seal card: can seal a monster into a monster card. The monster rarity cannot be higher than the user ability to handle rare monsters and it must be within the users eye vision. Deception card: has the ability to fake the users death the success rate is not 100%. The credibility of the card increases by linking the fake death to real world events. one-time skill card: allows the user to copy any combat skill they seen restricted to one level increment. For example someoneat gold level would be able to copy a skill at goldfire level. Provisional combat upgrade: able to increase the user combat strength by one level for one hour. Skill removal: can remove one of the users skills. Provisional summoning: can summon one monster that's one level higher than their strongest monster temporarily. Item card: mission card: Challenge card: Transportation card: is able to bring the user to one location the user wants. Theft card: able to steal one skill from your target and make it your own. Escape card: able to escape from any dangerous situation the user encounters. plunder card: able to obtain three relics of the users choice within coverage Misfortune card: makes the luck of the target fall in the negative and experience 3 days of bad luck. Skill card: duplication card: disguise card: Reborn card: has the ability to strengthen bloodlines. (Not confirmed to be just for monsters or if humans possess such possibility of upgrading their bloodline as well) Cloning card: Trap card: Crippling card: Monster upgrade card: upgrade a monster by one level permanent increase.can only be used once Time cabin: Blood thickening: make the blood of bloodlines thicker and make the inherrte of the bloodline more powerful.